warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Closed Beta Updates
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following notes were for WARFRAME Closed Beta. Wield the deadly Amphis! This Grineer Heavy Staff is a traditional staff weapon that has received a monstrous makeover that reflects the design and culture of Grineer technology. |changes = *Enabled manual configuration of network ports in options menu to allow multiple players on the same LAN. *Several balancing tweaks to Rifles and Pistols. More Details Here *Sped up weapon swap times. |fixes = *Fixed boss kill counts not tracking properly in stats. *Leaper should no longer jump through walls. *Fixed issue with Rhino Stomp breaking if an enemy is just killed before the stomp. *Fixed an issue with Loki Switch Teleport breaking if a target dies at right moment. *Fixed osprey exhaust effect. *Fixed an issue with Crawlers standing upright when shot. *Fixed an issue with Snow Globe persisting if user dies and then revives while it is active. *Fixed poison clouds persisting after they've expired for clients. *Resolution should now save properly when switching from fullscreen to windowed mode. *Fixed a UI error displaying incorrect resolution in options menu. *Excalibur Radial Javelin + Nyx Absorb no longer kills nearby Clients. *Chargers killed with freeze damage should now properly ragdoll. *Fixed a case where the player could be stuck finding squads. *Fixed Bolto projectiles firing in the wrong direction when standing close to an object. *Active squads count now properly shows matches from the appropriate region. *Improved loading times for large levels. *Fix for melee AI having issues attacking larger targets. *AI should no longer target invisible players. *Bolto projectiles should now be less affected by lag and more reliable at hitting targets. *Radial Disarm should no longer de-level the enemy to level 1. *Log file should no longer receive error spam when using Nyx. *Fixed some enemy ragdolls not despawning properly. *Corrected Shuriken accuracy, especially on higher FOV settings. *Radial Javelin should now target airborne enemies properly. }} Warframe: Q&A LIVESTREAM, February 27 @ 1:00 PM EST. Our first Dev Q&A video was a hit, so we’re taking it one step further: LIVESTREAM DEV Q&A! More info here |additions = *"Dagger Axe" skins added to the Market for Scindo and Dual Zoren. *FOV slider added to display options. |changes = *Player must now login to the launcher to receive updates, going from launcher to game logs player in automatically. *Enemies affected by freeze damage mods will now have an effect applied to their model. *AI death from freeze damage now causes them to shatter. *Options menu tabs now have a roll over effect when highlighted. *Lex balancing (less recoil, slightly higher fire rate) |fixes = *Fix for frozen enemies messing with Defense wave counters. *Restorative items now use the proper effects. *Fixed a case where players could consume their last weapon in a slot for a blueprint. *Temporary invulnerability added to beginning of bleedout to prevent near instant bleedout timer. *Client logs will not be spammed when playing a Grineer Asteroid level. *Fixed an issue with co-op doors and dead spectating players. *Fixed several problems with aggregated stat views. *Dying on an elevator no longer causes body to fall through elevator. *Fix for being stuck in place for several seconds after a skipped cinematic. *Fixed taking damage during a cinematic. *Fixed freeze damage actually speeding up some AI animations. *Fix for Bullet Attractor attach position not always looking great. *Fix for enemies running away during tutorial/dojo tests. *Fix for text not appearing on the upgrade screen when language is set to Chinese. *Fix for gear names overlapping prices. *Fixed an issue with clan chat messages sometimes not showing up. *New clan members now update their clan status upon accepting a clan invite. *Gravity is now disabled during Bladestorm preventing player from falling after each strike. *Fixed Infestation boss being in wrong boss room. *Roll can now interrupt a reload. *Pressing V no longer causes the player to roll. *Ammo pickups are shared for all players in a match. *Fix for certain AI showing as a target on the minimap in Exterminate missions. *Fixed security camera death effect position. *Fix for multiple damage immunity effects occurring at the same time causing various issues. *Fixed fullscreen setting not saving if player used Alt+Enter without saving display options after. *Fix for host migration causing pickups to disappear. *Fix for Crush and Overload animations continuing after being knocked down. *Likely fix for resolution changes not being saved for some users *Fixed an issue for certain Grineer Asteroid level layouts not spawning enemies until reaching the end |localizations = *Thanks for all the new updates, Tenno Operatives! }} Braton Vandal added for this weekend only |changes = *Love is fleeting and has been removed from the game - but we have a little love left and will extending the life of our Valentine colour picker through Open Beta Weekend! *Ammo boxes now have unique models and colours depending on the type of ammo. *Bladestorm power changed, attacks 5, 7, or 9 targets based on level and teleports back to starting position when the ability ends. *Text cursor will default to the password box if email is auto populated. *Damage adjustments for the Dual Skanas. |fixes = *Fixed doors locking down during mobile defense mission. *Remove hum sound from Gram. *Prevent more than 2 Nervos being deployed at once. *Prevent debilitated players from being targeted. *Fixed artifact card being selectable while Contacts list is open. *Fixed an issue with Bolto projectiles velocity slowing to zero while in the air still. *Fixed not being able to fail mobile defense missions after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with players playing the debilitated animation while playing another animation. *Fix for bullet attractor having issues targeting Grinders. *Fixed page selector so it is less confusing: Next/Previous now move over 1 page, First/Last behave as expected and current page should always be highlighted. }} __NOEDITSECTION__